pbskidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Everyone is Special (episode)
Barney & Friends: The Movie is the thirtieth and final episode from the first season of Barney & Friends. Plot Jason, Min and Stephen going down the treehouse and see Shawn performing magic tricks. Derek teaches Michael, Tina, Julie and Kathy how to sing "Miss Mary Mack" Jason and Stephen do the actions of "Mary Mack". Derek finally was a song his grandma taught his mom and his mom taught his baby and he leaves. Luci introduces her new friend, Patty. Min wants to be a grown up. Tosha and Derek would use her backpack. When Mr. Delivery Man comes and gives a package to Min and then he finally leaves. A package to Barney would now introduce Michael, Tina, Kathy, Julie, Derek, Tosha, Jason, Stephen, Shawn, Min, Ashley, Alissa, Luci and Patty. They would become robots. Barney and the kids were putting on a show. Derek tells Tosha about his grandma's radio for her backpack. The songs called "Alouette" and "The Wild West Medley". BJ and Baby Bop come later. When Luci and Tina love. Barney's ready to reveal his big surprise that'll show a special birthday surprise. Min was good about sharing and Kathy likes to share with Julie too. Tosha was helping Derek's grandma there a lot. Shawn was playing Derek's house who like his best friend. But Shawn likes to help other people. Then BJ would just love Baby Bop's laugh. Tina's a good soccer player and Tina can really kick. Derek was reading lots of books and Derek was making funny jokes. Derek helps them to walk the school and back home again. When Tina says, "If i had a big sister, I want her to be just like Luci". Then no one else say goodbye, they all leave at Derek's house. Cast *Barney (Body: David Joyner, Voice: Bob West) *Baby Bop (Body: Jeff Ayers, Voice: Julie Johnson) *BJ (Body: Jenny Dempsey, Voice: Patty Wirtz) *Jason (Kurt Dykhuizen) *Stephen (Chase Gallatin) *Min (Pia Manalo) *Shawn (John David Bennett) *Ashley (Monet Chandler) *Alissa (Maurie Chandler) *Michael (Brian Eppes) *Tina (Jessica Zucha) *Kathy (Lauren King) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Derek (Rickey Carter) *Tosha (Hope Cervantes) *Luci (Leah Gloria) *Patty (Donna Kraft) Barney's Guest *Mr. Deliveryman (Mark S. Bernthal) Songs #Barney Theme Song #Sarasponda #Miss Mary Mack #Growing #Everyone is Special #The Barney Bag #I'm a Little Robot #Mister Sun #Putting On a Show #Putting On a Show (Reprise) #The More We Share Together #The More We Get Together #Wild West Medley (Get Along Little Doggies/Home on the Range/Buffalo Gals) #Alouette #Blue Danube Waltz #Down By the Bay #A Frog Went A-Wooing Go #La Raspa (Mexican Hat Dance) #Ta-Ra-Ra Boom-Dee-Ay #Happy Dancin #We've Got Shoes #The More We Get Together (Reprise) #Putting On a Show (Finale) #The Clapping Song #The Sister Song #The More We Get Together (Finale) #Everyone Is Special (Reprise) #John Jacob Jingleheimer Schmidt #Everyone is Special (Finale) #I Love You Trivia *Derek makes a cameo appearance at the beginning in this episode. he has a grandma, a mom and a baby. Derek mentioned them in this episode. He teaches Michael, Tina, Julie and Kathy singing "Miss Mary Mack". *Stephen and Jason how to do the actions of "Mary Mack". *This is the first and only episode that all fourteen original cast members appear together. *This is the only appearance of Mr. Delivery Man. *This is Patty's last appearance. *Barney has a 1993 costume and his Season 2 voice. *Baby Bop has a 1993 costume and her Season 2 voice. *BJ has a 1993 costume and his Season 2 voice. *This is the last episode to use the 1991 arrangement of Everyone Is Special. *This is the last episode to use full 1992 arrangement of I Love You. A shortened arrangement will be used later in "Picture This!" and "Grandparents Are Grand!" *Shawn wears the same clothes from Up We Go. *Jason wears the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo. *Min wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. *Tosha wears the same clothes from Once Upon A Time. *Tina wears the same clothes from The Alphabet Zoo. *Luci wears the same clothes from The Exercise Circus. *Michael wears the same shirt from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses. And blue jeans. *Derek wears the same clothes from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses. *Kathy wears the same clothes from My Family's Just Right for Me. *Julie wears the same clothes from Up We Go. *Stephen wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. *Ashley wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. *Alissa wears the same clothes from Barney's Talent Show. *Patty wears the same clothes from 1-2-3-4-5 Senses. *This is the first time that Stephen is a main character and this was also his first episode. *Before the second / last verse of Everyone is Special, the kids mention ways the others are unique. *This is the first time that no one says goodbye to Barney before turning back into a toy dinosaur. They leave at Derek's house. *Derek's family are mentioned in this episode. *In the song, "Miss Mary Mack", Michael introduces this group (Derek, Tina, Kathy and Julie) also appeared on Look At Me, I'm Three!. Category:Barney & Friends Episodes